SOME OF EVERYTHING
by FENTY DIPPER
Summary: If you ship cerise and briar read this. If you ship darling and apple read this. If you like random crazy stuff read this.
1. chapter 1

DARLING POV

I was in ms white class wearing a blue bape shirt, black pants, blue and white Jordan 12s, black snapback, and half a million dollars ice on my wrist and ears.

I wasn't really paying attention, i don't really like this class or any class at that. I look over at apple t o see what she doing but like always she paying attention to what this lady has to say.

I kinda got crush on apple but she supposed to be with my brother daring. plus she always focusing on her work so i don't try. I hear someone gasp, i look at who gasped and it was briar she was sitting next to apple wearing a white sweater, black and gold tights, and a black versace purse.

That's weird briar never pays participat in class, i look at what she was staring at and see a girl wearing a gucci jacket, gucci belt that wasn't doing good a good job because you could see the heam of her gucci boxers. The rest was just some army colored ripped jeans, all black timberlands, and a pure gold rolex. she looked like someone i could be pretty good friends with i was happy that the only open seat was next to me.

Ms white told us that her name was altiar (it's from assassin's creed don't judge me) hmm sounds Italian. She came and sat down next to me, i wait a few minutes then look over at her then say

"wassup im darling wanna be friends"

She looks at me and for once i actually looked at her face and not her clothes. she was mixed with bright grey eyes, thick eyebrows and that had a white streek, it was also kinda shaved on each side.

And that was when i knew why briar gasped and why she hasn't stopped looking this way ever since she sat down. This girl was hot, like really hot. She then said

"yeah sure and you can just call me cerise".

Wow she even had a deep raspy voice. We talked a lot after that about random things, and at that moment i knew i had a new best friend.


	2. chapter 2

CERISE POV

After class sense school was over and everyone could do what ever they wanted for the rest of the day, me and darling headed to darlings room then my room. For the last 20 minutes of class we got into a serious conversation, then in the end agreed to smoke some joints after class with a few of darling friends.

We decided to go to my room first, when we get there I go to my closet and grab my red Versace backpack with a hole bunch of joints in it.

On the way out I bumped into my roommate cedar she was black with long curly hair, with dark brown eyes, she was cute. I said "sorry" as she gives me a look saying "yeah whatever now take that bag out before have the whole dorm smell like you". I laughed then me and darling stated heading to her dorm, when we got to the door darling knocked and a girl with brown hair and brown glasses

open the door.

We greet each other then walk in the room, as I enter the room darling heads over to her closet. As I'm standing there waiting on darling then a girl says something

"so your the new kid, altiar right?".


	3. Chapter 3

CERISE POV

Danm the way my name came out her mouth got me feeling some type of way. Who ever it was sounded sexy as hell.

I turn around to see the girl from Ms white class, ", yeah you can call me cerise though, what's your name?". I give her a look, smiling a sly smile as I stick my hands in my pants pockets. She stands up getting off of what im guessing was roseabellas bed, she then stands in front of me. I look her over and man was she beautiful. She looks me over then stop, looking me directly in the eyes she whispers "Briar, Briar Beauty".

BRIAR POV

Danm she's fine, I'm barely holding myself together at this point. Like, she's just everything I could ever want in a dyke. She takes my right hand, placing her soft lips on the back of it. OMG OMG OMG OMG omg, why the hell am I just standing here? She slowly looks up at me. Those eyes they're just so . . . captivating. Holy shit was those bedroom eyes?

Before I could say anything I hear someone clear their throt. Shit I forgot it wasn't just us in here.


End file.
